civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Radiant Garden (Ansem)
Radiant Garden led by AnsemRadiant Garden is a fictional custom civilization by KliszKlisz's Civs. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Radiant Garden Ansem The wise man who once ruled over Radiant Garden. His apprentices stole his research into the heart and brought chaos to the worlds. The real Ansem expired while trying to thwart Organization XIII's dark plans. He has left some sort of "data" inside Sora's memories. Dawn of Man Welcome, king Ansem the Wise, protector of Radiant Garden. Much of your life was dedicated to the pursuit of knowledge. That knowledge guarded your world well - not a soul doubts that. Under your rule, Radiant Garden became a paradise worthy of its name. Nurtured by the pure water that is the source of life, fragrant flowers bloomed in abundance, and the people faced each day with hopeful smiles. One of your five apprentices found a dying amnesiac man named Xehanort, and you brought him under your wing as your sixth apprentice. When you tried to stop Xehanort from attempting dangerous experiments on the darkness of the heart, he betrayed you, and banished you to the realm of nothing. For ten long years you obsessively planned your revenge, deeply hurting the lives of innocent people. In the end, you sacrified yourself in an act of redemption, returning to the empty realm that Xehanort had once made your prison. Sage-king Ansem, the time for your true atonement has come. Will you guide Radiant Garden into a new age of light? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "Hello. My name is Ansem - or, if you prefer, you may call me DiZ. Welcome to Radiant Garden." Defeat: "Radiant Garden has fallen, but you and your empire of ignorance is also destined to fall." Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Adopt Xehanort A dying man has been found in Central Square. We could take him in as a new apprentice. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Radiant Garden * Must have a Great Person, other than a Great Scientist, in the Capital Costs: * The Great Person is consumed Rewards: * Receive a free Great Scientist Hide Research Data We could digitize our research data and transplant it into someone else's mind, where it might best serve a purpose. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Radiant Garden * Can only be enacted once per game Costs: * 1 Magistrate * of Education Science Rewards: * Receive Science whenever a Great Person is expended Unique Cultural Influence Our people are now eating your ice cream and our children are spending their free time playing with wooden swords. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture. Full Credits List * JFD: Master Support File. * Vicevirtuoso: Creating GreatWorkDummyBuildings.lua, which was used as an example of how to create a similar effect (although rather then being tied to the specific Great Work that was created, it's tied to the trait of the player who currently owns the Work). * RawSasquatch: Creating California (Ide/Muir), which was used as an example of how dummy buildings work. * DJSHenninger: Backgrounds of the leader and unit icons. * sukritact: Utilities (MCIS) * Klisz: All else. Notes and References Category:Fictional Civilizations Category:All Civilizations Category:Civilizations based off Video Games Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Fictional Civilizations with Unique Decisions